


Lolita

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, Some kind of Lolita AU, Tradditional love triangle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 天啊……他想要他。非常非常。





	Lolita

Kylo蹲在灌木丛里。他刚刚下学，还穿着短裤，短袖白衬衣的下摆塞进裤腰里。那些有着尖利边缘的叶片擦过他光裸的小腿，枝杈上的小刺刮过他的短袜，他没管它们。他一动不动，弓着背躲在矮木丛后，像只过分庞大的猫。

 

他在观察，他在等。

 

他视线延伸过去的地方站着另一个男人。男孩的两位邻居之一，Armitage Hux，是个红发的爱尔兰青年，正站在被树木包围的小径上抽一支烟。白色的烟气从燃烧的烟卷前端飘出来，也从爱尔兰人微微张开的两片嘴唇中间冒出来。Kylo近乎着迷地注视着他，用赤裸裸的视线描摹年轻的作家助手的眉目，几乎忘了自己还蹲在灌木丛里。

 

天啊……

 

他想要他。非常非常。

 

几只飞鸟拍打着翅膀飞过去，扑棱扑楞的响声惊醒了他。Kylo像溺水的人钻出水面那样猛地站起来。他没留意自己的腿已经麻了，并且头也晕了，因而陡然失去平衡，狼狈地向后倒了下去，踉踉跄跄地摔进一片交织的荆棘里。他奶油一样绵软发白的皮肤被划拉开，留下的不是泡沫而是新鲜的创口，渗出新鲜的血痕。Hux掐掉烟走过来，牛津鞋的鞋跟碾过鹅卵石和烟蒂，他面前是倒在地上流血的男孩，像一大团掉在土里的冰淇淋球。

 

中学生慌慌张张地从地上爬起来，青年双手交叉在胸前，不动声色地看他手忙脚乱地拍打短裤边缘和拉扯打了结的黑发。Kylo把扎好的衬衣从腰带里扯出来，尽力平复呼吸，没有开场白便在Hux冰冷的注目下宽衣解带。他们一向如此直入主题。和他的师父Snoke不一样，Hux不是那类喜欢绕弯子的写作者。

 

树叶摩挲树枝的声音，鸟羽刮过树冠的声音，没有人听见的衣物掉落在地上的声音，没有人听见的变声期少年呜咽的声音，乌鸦啼叫的声音。种种和谐的不和谐的声音都交织在一起，变成混沌的、自然的什么旋律。交融的旋律，交媾的旋律。动荡不安又使人安定的镇静剂式的旋律。还没有完全成熟的少年Kylo就像骑着一头海豚，赤裸着身体在一片冰凉的海浪里起伏。他不知道自己要漂向何方。他可能已经死了，也可能是这片海已经死了。

 

在某一个瞬间，Kylo用一种小美人鱼似的天真语气问Hux，也像是对空气发问似的。他说：“你会、你会给我写诗吗——就像小说里那样？”他看着Hux，鼻子红红的，眼睛湿漉漉的，瞳孔里像是有一颗彗星在拖着尾巴打转儿。

 

Hux没有回答。

 

在安静又不安静的沉默中他们到达某一个点，某一个沉默的临界。Kylo几乎尖叫了。黑头发的大个子男孩翻着白眼，差点晕厥在杂乱的、铺满野生蒺藜的地上。一滴液体落在发沉发黑的土上，一些液体落进发沉发黑的土里，像一场肃穆庄严的雨。年轻的写作者为自己的文章画下一个简洁有力的句号，而他的读者大脑全然一片空白。Hux点燃又一只烟。

 

不是每一个爱尔兰人都是Yeats，Armitage Hux从不写诗。

至少，从不为Kylo Ren写诗。

 

 

 

 

 

 

小径的尽头，向外，看起来遥远的别墅客厅，一个干瘪的老头坐在轮椅里。

 

是Snoke，向窗外投注热切的目光，拉住白色纱布窗帘，像以主人公的身份参加人生最后一场婚宴。斜阳透过落地窗洒在他身上，一道间隔一道，像是刀在他身上劈出橙色的与暗色错落的条纹，一件别出心裁的囚服。他的虹膜被染上一圈金边，连大片惊起的飞鸟也无法在老人眼里留下哪怕零星一点倒影。他的心脏剧烈舒张和收缩，像是一支关不住鸟的鸟笼，鸟儿引吭高歌。此刻，Snoke心中满怀柔美的诗情与诗意。

 

他在守望，他在等。

 

那个黑色头发的男孩，那个叫Kylo Ren的男孩，他是Snoke的灵感源泉，是老作家爱欲之火的引线。他从小径上走来，短裤下白嫩的双膝微微向内撇，看上去就像个拘谨地、慢慢落进陷阱的精灵，伴随处于枯萎边沿的糜烂青春腐味，给行将就木的老男人带来少许清风般的抚慰。

 

他想为他写诗。非常非常。

 

他会给他写诗，很多很多。都写在纸上，有些是关于青春，有些是关于爱情，有些是关于死亡。他会变成Baudelaire，在男孩乳白的年轻肉体上种满罪孽又漂亮的芝麻花。

 

然后，他会把那些诗稿扔给Hux，他可靠的助手也是学生。沉默寡言的爱尔兰年轻人会用工整的花体誊抄他潦草的思绪。那些誊好了的诗稿会四散纷飞，飞向门外，飞出小径……甚至会飞到Kylo的中学，从他男孩两瓣厚厚的嘴唇里吐出他写下的散乱音节。

 

天啊……

 

他想要他。非常非常。

 

老人看着窗外。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
